


(y/n) (m/n) Tooms (x-files fanfic) Chapter 1

by TheLazybonusduck



Series: Eugene Victor Tooms [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Coming to age, Daughter Reader, FML, Gen, M/preg, No Sex, fanfic is just the reader and her dad too, just a mystery of a man and how he has a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazybonusduck/pseuds/TheLazybonusduck
Summary: you are the biological daughter of the infamous Eugene Victor Tooms





	1. (y/n) (m/n) Tooms (X-Files fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> times and math maybe be wrong in fanfic so plz don't attack me if the math and times are wrong

Eugene sat in the middle of his apartment in dim light with a stack of paper in his lap.  
he was shredding them and combining them with his bile and saliva making a nest that would be a little bit bigger than usual.  
its late march and the young man was due any day now.  
almost nine months earlier he had somehow got himself pregnant so here we are.

 

night had fallen in Baltimore, rain poured from the skies. multiple droplets of water pitter patter against the glass windows of the apartment.  
thunder clap following after lightening.  
something was wrong, very wrong. And he knew it.  
his stomach was starting to hurt.  
sweat started to bead on his forehead and his breaths were staggered.

pain traveling through his body.  
he was trembling in the dark.

nobody was around to hear his screams 

 

it's 4:00 A.M.  
infant cries could be heard from around the apartment.  
Eugene lied next to the child he had given birth to smiling and panting tiredly

on the this night the young man had given birth to a baby girl, which he named (y/n) (m/n) Tooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip ahead till Your freshman year of highschool.  
It's about 7:30 A.M. and you are putting on your clothes that were once Eugene's   
A pair of pants with a pair of suspenders and a worn out, but still wearable uniform polo.  
But with your own pair of canvas shoes.

If you didn't know. It's your first day of school.  
You were also homeschooled (somehow) your whole life.  
Now, you are going to have a fresh start along with everyone else starting a new school.

Eugene walked you from the van he drove for work, so you didn't go alone.  
Holding your hand . he can feel your fear.  
But he knew this was for the best. If he didn't or you didn't let go the there would be no other chance of you having a normal life before getting your "cravings"  
(You don't know about him being a murderer or immortal sooooo)

Just feet away from the entrance. You wanted to go home, but that wasn't an option now.  
You hug your dad, but he is quiet, like always.  
After letting go you turn away, but quickly turn back and hug him again.  
He lets go of you and he kisses your cheek sending you off.

 

You walk through the heavy doors. Into a building of people you don't know.  
Nobody seems to notice you at first. But you could see them. All of them. None in color though, since you are colorblind.  
But they're there loud and in static


End file.
